Hanzo (Hunter x Hunter)
Summary Hanzo (ハンゾー, Hanzō) is a Cloud-Hidden style jonin from Jappon. During the 287th Hunter Exam, he was applicant #294 and decided to become a Hunter in order to find the elusive Hermit's Scroll. He is currently one of the bodyguards of Prince Marayam Hui Guo Rou, and was recruited by Kurapika. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 8-A Name: Hanzo Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 18 (Debut), 20-21 (Currently) Classification: Human, Ninja, Nen User, Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: |-|Hunter Exam Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics (He is vastly stronger and faster than Gon Freeccs physically), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is a master of the Cloud-Hidden style of ninjutsu), Pressure Points, Weapon Mastery (Is highly skilled with shurikens and blades), Acrobatics (As a Ninja, he must be incredibly agile), Stealth Mastery (As a Ninja, he must have experience with stealth, and managed to tail most people completely undetected in the exam's fourth phase), Enhanced Senses (Knew he was being tailed by an examiner in the fourth phase) |-|Succession Contest Arc=Same as before on a higher level, Nen Manipulation (Unknown Category; Wing stated that Hanzo was able to master Nen in less than 6 months, and is highly adept at Nen, being able to use the 4 basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Astral Projection and Intangibility (Hanzo can project a double of himself which can phase through matter and hover in the air) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is vastly superior to Gon Freecss physically and stomped him with 0 difficulty. Killua has also stated that Hanzo was above him physically) | Likely Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Kurapika and Biscuit) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Blitzed Gon Freeccs, who was astounded at just how fast Hanzo was.) | Likely High Hypersonic+ (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Superior to Gon and Killua physically. He can support his entire weight with one finger) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Likely Multi-City Block Class Durability: Small Building level | Likely Multi-City Block level Stamina: Immensely High. Ran 80 kilometres across different terrains without breaking a sweat. Has gone through rigorous and brutal training as a child and likely has immense stamina from years of training. Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with weapons and Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Shurikens, hidden blade Intelligence: Above Average. Hanzo is a highly skilled martial artist and ninja as well as a skilled Nen user, being able to learn it in less than six months. Hanzo is literate in multiple forms of torture that require no special items. He has the skill to break a person's arm cleanly. Although Gon never gave up in their match, Killua remarked that if Hanzo used some of his other torture methods Gon would have easily surrendered. Weaknesses: Hanzo talks too much, which may leave him open on occasion. Talking to his body or touching it will cause the astral projection to be dispelled. It appears that he cannot rescind the technique himself if not by returning to his body. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Hanzo's category is unknown, but based off of his Hatsu, he is most likely a Conjurer. He is highly skilled at Nen, able to use the 4 basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques. *'Hanzo Skill 4 (分身の術ハンゾースキル４ Art of the Doppelganger):' Hanzo can project a double of himself which can phase through matter and hover in the air. His consciousness leaves his body while he uses this ability, which is put in a state similar to sleep. Talking to his body or touching it will cause the astral projection to be dispelled Since the doppelganger requires his full focus, he can control it with extreme precision. With it, he was able to knock out a security guard and strangle a Nen user to death. It appears that he cannot rescind the technique himself if not by returning to his body. Key: Hunter Exam Arc | Succession Contest Arc Gallery Hanzo_design.jpg|Hanzo's anime design 2011-episode_21.png|Hanzo as one of the 7 Hunters to pass Hanzo_Skill_-4_.png|Hanzo Skill 4 Chap_368_-_Hanzo_blame.png 372_-_Hanzo_snaps_Tuffdy's_neck.png|Hanzo snaps Tuffdy's neck Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Shueisha Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists